My Maiden's Number ABRIDGED!
by Foton Soul
Summary: Abridged version of Yin-Yang Yo-Yo's "My Maiden's Number". FIRST time writing an abridged series, no flames please!


**Welcome to the Abridged version of Yin-Yang Yo-Yo's "My Maiden's Number"! XD Look, this is my first attempt at writing an abridged fic, so no flames, please. I really mean it. I'll be honest with you. In real life, I struggle with certain subjects, mostly at math. It is not my best subject, neither is abridging, but I'll give this a shot. I cannot write duels either, I completely stink at it, so I'm not sure if I'll include a duel or not. The truth is, I actually have a learning disorder, and it makes things a little harder for me. Besides, that doesn't mean that I can't try! Please let me know if there are any mistakes! **

* * *

KOTORI'S DREAM

"Yuma, tell me, how can I be perfect?"

Yuma just stared at Kotori blankly. "Did you seriously ask me that? Me telling you how to be perfect?!" he snarled, starting to become slowly aggressive.

Kotori backed away, holding up her hands. "Y-Yuma... Please! Just tell me! I've been keeping something from you for a long time! I-I-I... Lo-"

Yuma put his hand into Kotori's face. "Save it, Kotori. I already have feelings for someone else."

The greenette felt her heart sank. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. "It's Cathy, isn't it? She's obviously more appealing to you," she stuttered.

"No, you're wrong. It's not Anna either. I hate her new last name, since she is now Anna Kaboom*, because her parents divorced each other," Yuma said, looking at the ground.

At that moment, Kotori felt a little sadness. "If it's neither of them, or me, than... Who is it really, Yuma?" she said quietly.

Not caring if he would hurt Kotori, Yuma just beamed. "Oh, that's simple! You see, we're not even REAL people... Why not get a REAL LIFE girl? Besides, face it, Kotori. You're not real, and I'm not eiether. I'd rather be with someone who is real, not a fictional character in a TV show about card games."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" cried Kotori.

"No, I'n not kidding, Kotori. I mean it, I need someone who will actually be more caring about me, unlike you. You and everyone else just like me for Astral. We're through," Yuma replied harshly.

With that, Kotori hurtfully watched Yuma walk away to a door, which he opened to find a young woman standing at the front door. She had pale skin, huge brown eyes, and dark chestnut colored hair. The woman smiled sweetly, too similar to Kotori, but Yuma never noticed the similarities.

Yuma beamed at the woman. "Hey, Mikako-chan!"

Mikako, the said woman, smiled back. "Hi, Yuma-kun!" She then faced Kotori. "Kotori! Hi there!"

Kotori just gaped directly at Mikako. "Yuma... You're dating Mikako Komatsu... My voice actor?... Why?"

Yuma sighed, "Because my voice actor dumped YOURS last week, so... She wanted someone else."

"I'm over Tasuku, so let's go, Yuma-kun!" Mikako chirped, placing her arm around Yuma's. "Bye, Kotori! I'll see you at the set next week!"

Yuma just walked away with his new "date," leaving Kotori emotionally hurt and confused. "Yuma... Why did you leave me?... I thought I was perfect enough for you..."

* * *

Kotori jolted from her bed, her head sweating in nervousness. She gripped her bed covers tightly, as if something was going to happen. "Oh my god... What was that I just saw? Why did I dream that Yuma and I are characters in a TV show? Did Yuma really mean it when he just left me for someone else?" she wondered.

Unsure of her surroundings, Kotori hastily scanned the area. All she saw were walls covered with posters of a boy band. "Oh thank god, it's just Two Directions, I thought someone was peeping through my poster." she sighed.

"Psst... Over here!" piped up a voice.

Kotori whipped her head to her dresser, then at a jewelry box. A neat little envelope sat on her box, the letter labeled, "Kotori".

"That's odd, I don't remember ever having a jewelry box on my dresser. How did that get there?" Kotori questioned.

Wanting to find what was inside both items, Kotori got out of her bed and casually walked towards her dresser. She opened the box first, and boy, did she get the surprise of a lifetime.

"Oh. My. God. It's beautiful!" she whispered, lifting the item inside the box. In her hands sat a necklace with a heart charm surrounded by diamonds. "Where did this come from?"

"Over here, Kotori."

Kotori nearly jumper at the sound of the sudden voice. "Who's there?!" she said.

The voice spoke again. "Look at the envelope on your dresser. You will learn the truth very soon."

Hesitant, Kotori opened the envelope, only to find a blank card inside. Her mind raced instantly when she recognized the card. "Number card?! Get out! You're just gonna use me as your servant! Well, you can forget it!"

Kotori didn't expect it, but the card began to talk. "I do not bring you any harm, Miss Mizuki. I sense that your heart desires something. Tell me what it is..."

Thinking very hard, Kotori closed her eyes, her mind drifting. "I... I want Yuma."

"Yuma Tsukumo? If he is what you truly desire, then I will help you."

Kotori's thoughts were interrupted when the card in her hand flashed vey brightly. "W-what is this?!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"Yes, Kotori, let my hope help yours. For you, I will help you and Yuma unite with each other," soothed the voice.

The light soon cleared, and Kotori felt glad to be able to open her eyes again. When she fluttered them open, the card in her hand had changed into a black card. "An Xyz Monster!" she said, "but how?"

"It was created by your desires, my child," said the voice once more.

Kotori whipped her head and gaped when she found an unexpected guest in her room. It appeared to be a humanoid alien. The alien was covered with pink skin along with long hair flowing from her head. She had one blue eye while the other was pure white.

"Who are you?..." Kotori whispered.

The humanoid smiled, "I am here to make your wish come true, your true dream."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! What will happen next?! Why is there a pink alien in Kotori's house? Is she a threat, or a friend?! I don't know because this script isn't making any sense! AHHHH! XD **


End file.
